Love is Forever for a Black Heart,
by marakparker
Summary: There is only room for one Cate in the world.In his heart, there's enough for two. Forever is his heart hers, until forever ceases to exist. But one different part of his love is held for another.Sequel to Her Jacob and the Wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Cate smiled brilliantly, her green eyes twinkling in the broad sunlight. Her velvety black hair had grown, just below her ears now, Jacob noticed, smiling back at her. She wobbled unsteadily over to him, arms outstretched.

He swept her into his arms, kissing her forehead before throwing her up into the air and catching her again. She laughed, his favorite sound in the entire universe, clapping her hands. He wondered how he could have ever raised a child so perfect as she was.

Edward watched Cate silently from behind the tree, his eyes growing unbearably sad as he witnessed how much she loved the tall Indian as he played with her. She laughed. It only reminded Edward of how beautiful a child she was. She was getting so much bigger…

Her birthday, Edward knew only too well, was only a day away now. Two. Two years that she'd spent without him. Two years that he'd watched -- hoping for any sign of danger or unfair treatment or even unhappiness— and yet she was happier than ever.

Edward was always so afraid Jacob would lose control -- just once -- and kill her. It'd be so easy to do. She was so very small. Edward knew he could have taken care of her whether Bella was a vampire or not.

Bella missed her too and often spoke of her. But she never regretted her choice. But to Edward, he disliked her decision more than anything Bella'd ever done. Edward turned away from the scene, in too much agony to watch any more.

Jacob walked alongside the ocean, holding her little hand. He sat down with her after he noticed Cate's struggles to keep up, and they turned to face the ocean, watching the sun go down.

She was silent then, just watching the sun sink into the ocean as Bella once had with Jacob.

He looked at Cate's face, and once again saw the face -- HER face. Jacob almost felt that they were both one person caught in different periods of time in different environments. They shared names and features- and the same happy outlook.

But now one was gone. In a way, perhaps two Cates couldn't share a world. Jacob wished with all his heart that they could have.


	2. Faithful

Jacob walked silently down the path, eyes intent. The sickly stench of vampire wafted through the air -- drawing him as it repulsed him. He growled, a low, loathing sound. He waited. A sudden blurred shape flashed in the corner of his vision. He was on top of it before it had time to move an inch. It threw its face up to meet his gaze.

Jacob stared. Her clear blue eyes held his -- and neither of them moved. He studied her face. She was pale -- and her skin had an icy perfection even more white than the average vampire. Her long golden red hair spread out around her on the autumn leaves.

Her voice surprised him -- soft and musical.

"Are you going to get off me?" She asked, eyeing him.

He shuffled off her.

She got up. She was long and slender -- only four inches below his own height in his human form.

His eyes were fixated on her; unable to look away.

"I've heard of your kind, I," She paused, cocking her head at him, "Just thought it was a story."

So did everyone else, He thought.

Her eyes flickered.

"You reek."

He growled. So do you, he thought.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She asked curiously after a pause. "I have no doubt you could have."

Jacob swung his face away, ashamed.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

"Well then," Her face went cold, "Change so you can answer me."

He trotted into the trees. When he re-emerged, she didn't look surprised.

"I didn't kill you -- because I can't." He replied flatly.

"Why not?"

He used every ounce of his self-control; failing miserably. He was furious with himself -- furious with the lack of control over his own mouth.

"I've imprinted." He blurted.

"Excuse me?"

"I really don't want to explain it right now."

"I really just want you to explain what you just said."

"No."

She didn't hesitate. "You'll tell me, eventually." She said, without cockiness or doubt. Simply as a fact.

"Probably." He said softly. He couldn't do this. He wouldn't. Cate was ALWAYS first...both of them. No matter what...

"Where do you live?"

She was so perfect to him. It was as if he'd found the matching puzzle piece -- she simply fit. He didn't have any idea how or why.

"I live in La Push."

"And the Cullens?"

"Near Forks."

"I've come to speak with them."

"Why?" Every word was forced. It hurt to cover it up. All he wanted to do was sweep her into his arms. But he refused this raging impulse because of her. Cate.

"I'd like to speak to the one called Bella."

"Why?" Again. Forced.

"She can feel emotions that are lost to me...I'd like to know how."

"Huh?"

"I lost love when I...changed."

"You can't feel love?"

"I don't know. I no longer feel for my previous love. He was a vampire as well."

"What's his name?"

"Harley."

"I've never of heard of him."

"I wouldn't think so. He's not very significant." Her voice was bitter. She was silent, and he didn't reply. She was studying his face. "I have no idea why I'm telling you this."

"I do that to people."

"Figures." She was still searching his face- as if looking for something essential.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

"Roxy."

It was a beautiful name -- he fell in love with it the second it left her mouth.

He turned away -- fighting a perilous battle within himself. Unwinnable.

"Cate will be needing me." Even her name was sending horrible waves of guilt down his spine.

Her face went expressionless. "Cate?"

"My daughter."

"Oh."

"I'm not married." He couldn't help it -- he couldn't control saying it.

"I see."

"What?"

"You're just very young."

"She's adopted." The words didn't sound right coming out of his mouth. As if it wasn't the right description.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

She turned toward the setting sun. "I have to go."

"Why?" His voice cracked and she turned to look at him in confusion. He kicked himself mentally.

"The Cullens," she said quietly.

"Of course."

"Your name?" It was demand.

"Jacob. Jake."

"Fine then. Goodbye Jacob."

"Goodbye."

When she left, Jacob felt things he refused to. NO, he told his screaming instincts. CATE. She was gone, but his obligation to her would be intact until he died.

ROXY.

CATE.

ROXY.

CATE.

The battle was uncontrollable. Why couldn't he just STOP? It had happened so suddenly her eyes what was it about them that had just triggered everything? Jacob tried with all his might to wipe away the strange emotions to no prevail.

But the most frustrating thing to him was simply

How could he have imprinted on a vampire of all things when his promise to Cate, the deceased love of his entire life, was burnt into him like a fresh wound?


	3. I Hate My Love

Jacob walked up the steps slowly, trying desperately not to breathe through his nose.

"Jacob," Alice said dully, answering his knock before appearing next to Carlisle, who was sitting on the couch -- with Roxy.

Jacob walked up to them. "Roxy." His voice was low.

She looked at him coolly. "Jacob."

"I need to talk to you."

"I know." She replied and turned to Carlisle.

"Are you sure?" He asked vaguely.

"Positive." She replied, and within a blink she had her arm linked in Jacob's. The thrill of her touch was mind-numbing, but he ignored it, walking with her to the kitchen, where he shut the door.

"I assume you've asked what imprinting is."

Her gaze was calm.

He waited stubbornly.

"I didn't need to." Her articulation was icily clear.

He rolled his eyes. "If I came here for riddles, I'd talk to Bella's bloodsucker about the night he left her."

"I didn't need to ask, because I already knew."

"What?" He couldn't leak the acid into his voice: all that came into his voice was curiosity. "Can you mind read too?"

"No. I knew when I asked you."

He stared at her, frustrated. "Then why," he said slowly, "did you ask me?"

"It was an act." She said bored, playing with a fan that she'd pulled out of the fold of her summer dress.

"WHY? I swear do I have to ask that a million times before you explain anything that makes sense?"

"Probably," She said demurely, snapping the fan shut.

His jaw set. "Why do I pick people who have to irritate me to no end?"

"Well you didn't pick me," She said softly, moving closer to him, "Now did you?" She was trying to distract him from his questions. Jacob knew that. But he was distracted anyway.

"No," He said quietly.

"Jacob," She tried the name on her tongue. "I like it."

"I'm so glad." He said, taking a few steps away from her.

"I'm sure you are," She smiled, and he nearly gasped, it was stunning.

"I came here, to tell you," He struggled, "That I can't pursue anything with you."

"Oh, no?" One eyebrow raised. Within a second, she was an inch away from his face. "Are you sure?"

He took a deep breath and stepped away again. "Positive." His voice broke.

"I really," Her voice was soft, and deadly. "Don't think you are."

"I am." He replied sharply. "Now quit your game. I know what you're doing."

She raised that quizzical brow again. "Do you now?"

"YES, now STOP."

The flirtatiousness fled from her face, and it went cold again. "Why?"

"I'm in love with someone else."

"I find that VERY hard to believe." Her tone was acidic.

"Do you now?" He mimicked her coy tones.

Her jaw set.

"Who then?" Her voice was sticky sweet.

"Cate."

"Your daughter."

"NO."

"That's her name, is it not?" Her voice was flat.

"It is. Cate was my lover."

"WAS."

"She died the sunset of my daughter's birth."

"Then," Her tone was razor sharp beneath the spun sugar tone, "You're not obligated to her anymore."

His face was hard. "I am."

"It's been two years, Jacob."

"I know that," He said quietly.

"Then WHAT is the problem here?"

"I can't love anyone else."

Her face softened. She had her arms around him before he could take another breath. "Oh, I think you can," she whispered, meeting his lips. 


	4. Helpless

Jacob slammed the door of his car, storming into the house. Billy had managed to get himself on the ground and was helping Cate make a brick building out of the colored blocks Bella'd sent her for her first birthday. Billy watched his son silently as he passed, but left him to his own.

Jacob slammed his fists against the wall, hanging his head. "No," he whispered. "NO."

He couldn't do it. He couldn't live without her. He wasn't moving on from Cate, but his BODY was. It was torture. But without his body…

Jacob looked around the room. Promise or not, he'd see her again. She'd be furious, naturally -- but he'd be with her. The idea sent him scouring the room for anything that could end it quickly. He dug through the drawers he'd cleaned for anything that could be dangerous if Cate got into it. Then he found it: an old Native Americanblade that'd belonged to his great grandfather. It was locked in a leather cover. He quickly untied the knots that would have been impossible for the average person. Jacob was not average. He tested the blade. A line of blood trailed down his finger instantly.

He thought he heard a gasp -- but he ignored it -- figuring the sounds were from the other room…

Then he heard a definite shuffle. He looked up.

Cate was wobbling towards him with something in her hands. "Daddy, " She said, her eyes wide with worry, "Ouchi."

He froze.

She held out a band-aid. He sighed, reality slammed back into him. He'd forgotten about her. How had he ever managed to do that? He could never leave Cate on her own…

"Thanks," He smiled at her, taking it from her tiny palm.

He put in on the gash: despite the fact it was nearly gone, and kneeled down to her. She was so intellegent…

"Cate," He whispered, scooping her up into his arms. She was confused, but completely happy to be in her daddy's arms. Her green eyes immediately became completely trusting -- a look she had somehow reserved for Jacob alone.

He carried her out to the beach again, which was empty that day. He built her a sand-castle-- which she loved until she shoved a sea-shell a little too hard into it's wall. She stared at the mound of sand quietly.

Jacob silently built a new one-- but she didn't play with it again.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked quietly after a moment.

"I kill it." She said softly.


	5. Leverage

Roxy shrieked, destroying her wardrobe furiously. How could she continue to do this? The orders were clear: Find the werewolf. Bite him. Bring him to Ashadeth.

How could it be so DIFFICULT?

The werewolf had IMPRINTED on her for god's sake! It should have been the easiest chore she'd ever endured. But no -- he had to be in love with this Cate person. Who was dead. What was it she had that was so fantastic anyway? Some insignificant girl he'd picked up on his quest to kill Edward Cullen; what was so special about that?

All she had to do what make him fall in love with her enough to follow her to Atlanta- where she'd bite him…

Maybe she could change her tactics. Surely there could be some measure of leverage?

What was important to him? This Cate person? Roxy couldn't use HER- she was dead.

Who? His father? Not good enough. Bella Cullen? With the rest of the family, that'd be impossible. Who else could pull the strings to Jacob Black's heart?

Right.

He had a daughter.

It was cold that night- the wind that plagued the hills of La Push swept black clouds across the sky like a sheet of velvet black. Thunder crackled and lightening flashed. Cate- who'd never really witnessed these rare but deadly storms was scared- her lower lip trembling.

Jacob wrapped her into his arms, smoothing the goose bumps that had risen from her skin in the frigid air. He collapsed onto the bed, closing his eyes. Cate snuggled closer to his chest, flinching when a huge clap of thunder ripped through the sky, rattling the house. Jacob settled into the bed, curling around Cate like a cat. She relaxed, her eyes growing calm in the blackness of the room.

"I love you," Jacob whispered.

Cate kissed his cheek, settling into the curve of his body. "I know daddy."

Roxy's hair fell in soaking waves, rain running down her face in a steady stream. BOOM! Thunder rumbled, sending vibrations through the ground. Lightening lit up the black of the night- illuminating her flashing eyes.

Jacob dreamed badly. Roxy was kissing him, cupping his face in her hands, but he kept hearing Cate's voice. He tried to turn around to find her- but Roxy kept shoving him back around. But Cate is dead, Jacob kept thinking, but her voice was distinct. And then he didn't hear Cate anymore. Instead, he heard his daughter's scream.

Jacob flew out of sleep, in horrible cold sweat. Lightening flashed and thunder shook the house with a rattling strength. It only took that burst of light for him to know. Cate was gone.


	6. Blunt

Jacob felt his stomach lurch and the room grew dizzy. He ran out of the house, his feet pounding the wood floor. He scarcely heard Billy's shout before he slammed the front door.

Rain splattered against his face, the cold wind blowing it against him, soaking him almost instantly. The mud sploshed beneath his bare feet for only a moment before paws pounded it. He raised his nose to the wind. He had her scent.

Trees flashed by quicker than he could distinguish them, the ground a blur beneath his paws. He inhaled deeply again. Roxy. What the-

He slammed into a solid figure, sending him back to the forest floor. Within a second he was hurled against a large oak.

He looked up limply to see Cate's huge green eyes and two golden ones.

"Daddy," Cate screamed, and they were gone.

Jacob tried to get up, and failed. At the speed he'd been going, the impact was too much.

He forced his paws off the ground, and started to trot. Pain shot up his legs in immeasurable strides, and he howled. Had he broken them all?

He clenched his teeth together and continued to limp in a trot. Paw by paw he inched along, trying to ignore the fuzzy corners of his vision.

He started to go a little faster, and then collapsed. He scarcely managed to see bone sticking out of his right leg before the corners of his vision made a sudden lurch, his world collasping into darkness.


	7. Reconnected

"Hey **W**ake up."

Jacob blinked. Both kinds of pain swarmed his body **H**e sighed, struggling to sit up. He was in a bed.

"Where**..."**

"My house. We found you unconScious."

He looked at her. She was studying him with light blue eyes.

"Who're you?" He asked, looking around frantically.

"Maddy Everidge." She stopped, looking toward the door. "And you seriously need to either get out or act _really _sick, because if my grandfather finds out I brought any guy into the house he'll kill me."

Jacob registered the wooden walls and small, barren rooms of a log cabin.

"You can't tell anyone I've been here."

She looked at him, eyes widening. "I wasn't going to."

"Good. Then we won't have an issue."

"Are you…an outlaw?"

"No," He said tonelessly, "I'm not."

She looked obviously relieved.

"I'll try to leave. How'd you get me in here?"

She shrugged. "My brother is really strong."

_Obviously_. Jacob stood up, testing his legs. His left shin throbbed a little, but other than that he was fine.

"How long..." he asked slowly, "have I been out?"

"A day. It's been impossible trying to hide you from my grandfather."

He cussed. "A DAY?"

"Yeah. How'd you get hurt anyway?"

"I've gotta go."

She nodded, her face unable to hide the relief of tension. He wasn't really insulted -- too much. Her grandfather did sound edgy after all…

"Bye Maddy."

"Hey- wait a sec!" She said abruptly. "What's your name?"

He hesitated, "Jake."

She smiled, "Thanks Jake. Bye."

He was gone before she could say another word.

He waited for a safe distance before he phased. He sniffed around the area he'd been unconscious. The rain had swept out their scent. He frantically circled THE trees, searching desperately for some kind of lead.

Then he found it, a scarf that had Roxy's scent all over it. The sickly sweet smell was actually tolerable, a little. It looked as if it'd been placed on the ground, not dropped. It was as if she actually wanted him to follow her.

Then came the question. Why did Roxy kidnap Cate anyway? Jealousy? Jacob hesitated. _Wait_, he thought, _I imprinted on Roxy_. She didn't have to return the affections -- but she had. Boldly.

She'd even admitted lying to him about not knowing what imprinting was, what else was an act? The wolf pushed these thoughts out of Jacob's head hurriedly, focusing on one thing -- finding her.

Jacob found the trail rather quickly after that, especially since Roxy continued to drop little hints. Like Cate's sock. Or a strand of Roxy's hair. Jacob was completely confused, but he followed it all anyway, knowing he just needed to find Cate.

_Yo._

Jacob nearly fell over.

_What the...?_

_Hey Jacob._

_Embry?_

_Nah._

_Quil._

_Righto. Where've you been? Billy's been driving Sam up the wall with questions._

_Cate got kidnapped._

_Yeah- when I asked, the mental pictures answered for me pretty well._

_I had to go._

_I know. Can we help? It's SO boring around here._

_I don't think so. _

_So much for that._

_Quil, how'd you get back in my head?_

_Dunno. _

_Whatever._

_It's alright though you know. Hearing you._

_I know. It's just…weird._

_That's us._

_Very funny._

_Wow…you really have issues you know._

_What do you mean?_

_Well, BEING inside your head, …you really do miss Cate, huh?_

_Yeah. I do._

_Sorry. Shouldn't have mentioned it._

_**Shrugs**_

_Woah! How'd you do that?_

_What?_

_Shrug, like, mentally? That's AWESOME!_

_**Sighs**_

_I don't know Quil._

_You did it again._

_Sure, sure._

_I love this all this werewolf stuff! It's fun._

_Oh yeah. Fun._

_God Jacob -- loosen up a little?_

_Make me._

_**Growls**_

_Looks like you did it too._

_What?_

_A mental emotional thing._

_Oh. You mean this..._

_**Growls**_

_Yeah. That._

_Cool!_

_Quil. _

_**Sighs**_

_Get outta my head now._

_Why?_

_I need to focus._

_Well, I can't get OUT of your head, but..._

_Just stop talking to me then._

_You mean THINKING._

_Well as you don't think normally, it should be pretty easy for you to stop._


	8. Blood Red Lips

Roxy glanced at the sleeping child speculatively, waiting. The little thing had been exhausted, Roxy knew, which had only made the screaming worse the further they'd gone on. Even in her sleep, the child had a little crease between her delicate brows, her soft mouth set in a miserable frown. She'd been sleeping for a day…then again, they'd been traveling for three.

The phone rang.

She answered, "Roxy."

"Mel."

"What is it Melanie?" **s**he asked impatiently.

"You're very late," The voice drawled in a silky tone, "He's getting impatient. If you want to keep that coveted position as favorite -- I suggest you hurry."

Roxy scoffed, "I'm doing this faster than anybody **else **could."

"Well then," Mel's smooth tone was deadly, "I suppose that's not even enough."

"Oh shut up, you're just envious."

"Just as envious are you are lame."

"I resent that." Roxy retorted bitterly.

"You should."

Roxy looked toward Cate, and cussed.

"Oh perfect-- you woke her!"

"Sure I did."

Click.

Roxy whirled back to the two-year old, who's lower lip was already trembling.

"Daddy," she whispered.

"Daddy's not here right now," Roxy said glumly.

She started to cry.

"I want him here too." Roxy insisted.

Cate sobbed.

"He'll get here very soon." Roxy said flatly, hoping it was true.

Cate sniffled, "Daddy's coming?"

"Yes, Daddy's coming."

Cate sniffed, straightening and wiping her eyes. She turned toward Roxy, her little eyes solemn.

"You bring Daddy?"

"Yes. I bring Daddy."

A smile spread on her little face, wide and beautiful. Her eyes flashed and the color returned to her cheeks.

"Daddy's coming."

Something like guilt burned up and down Roxy's spine. She ignored it, embarrassed, and continued to pace the room. "Maybe I slammed into him too hard…" Roxy was beginning to doubt.

The door slammed open and a gust of wind carried the horrible bitter smell to her nose, burning it.

She shrieked and flew for him, but Jacob was already on the other side of the room, Cate in his arms.

"Stay, away from her," Jacob growled.

Roxy grinned.

Jacob slammed into the wall, rolling to the floor and back to his feet the second he realized Cate was gone again.

He flew at Roxy, then stopped with a horrible shudder running up and down his spine. His stomach lurched and dropped with a horrible feeling he'd never felt. His world tilted and faraway sounds of waves crashing filled his ears. He put a hand on the wall to steady himself.

Her blood-red lips were pressed to the infant's neck as a deathly clear threat.


	9. Pursuasion

Jacob's black eyes burned, and Roxy felt herself lost in their pain.

"Don't." His voice broke.

"I'll trade," Roxy said softly against her neck, "Your life, for hers."

It sounded like something out a movie. Jacob doubted he'd get the same happy ending.

Cate was crying again, and Jacob couldn't stand it.

"Why?" He asked softly, his eyes never leaving Cate's.

"I don't have time now to explain."

"I won't have time after I'm dead."

"Sure you will."

"What," Jacob breathed, "are you talking about?"

"I'm going to bite you."

Horror washed over his deathly pale face.

The phone rang. Jacob stared at Roxy as if he couldn't process what she'd said as she moved to answer, still holding Cate close to her death.

"Hello."

"What's taking you so long, Roxannah?"

"My Lord." Roxy bowed her head, her eyes never leaving Jacob's face.

"I've made a- ah, how to put this…a _decision_."

"Yes?"

"Bring him to Ashcelestia instead."

"Sir?"

"I've made a choice. It requires me to," his icy voice paused, "perform

it personally."

She hesitated, "as you wish."

"Roxannah," His glacier tone was slicing, "I suggest you don't make me wait."

"Of course not."

Click.

She inched toward Jacob. If Roxy's teeth were one tiny inch closer, Cate would die within a moment, her body unable to sustain the amount of venom that Roxy could surely inflict.

"Change of plans," she said coldly.

"Anything." His eyes burned into her own, filled with pain instead of the accusation she'd expected. Guilt rushed over her again, and she turned away.

"We have to go now."

"Where?"

"France."

The plane ride was long and hard. Jacob's paralyzed mind managed to spurt out only three million ideas of how to snatch Cate. Roxy kept Cate so very close -- in a death grip that had the toddler crying the entire time. Seeing her father, however, kept her from the melt-down Roxy'd experienced on the trip to Atlanta.

When they finally arrived, they were all irritable.

"Hurry up," Roxy snarled, clenching her nails into Cate's side as a manner of brutal, effective persuasion.

"Stop!" Jacob yelled at her. "You're just making her cry harder!"

"Then..." Roxy said darkly, "I'd do as I say."

Jacob Black felt a murderous hate overlap the terrified horror he'd felt before. But that's when he realized it. He didn't feel the power of the imprint any longer.

"I hate you," Jacob growled.

"Big surprise." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not holding you anymore."

"What?" Acid filled his tone.

"You didn't imprint on me," she replied, loathing clear in her voice, "not really."

"How the..."

"It's my talent. I can manipulate love. That's the reason they send me on these tasks -- especially those involving werewolves. I can make them imprint, then realease them just as easily."

He roared. Cate stared at him, wide-eyed. He caught her astounded gaze, but the fury allowed him to ignore it.

"I can't believe..." he choked out.

"Yes," she interrupted, rolling her eyes again, "This happens a lot when they find out."

"Where are you taking me?" He demanded.

"Ashcelestia. The most beautiful city on earth." The finality in her voice told him it wasn't an opinion.

"Why?"

"I have a feeling he's going to tell you when we get there."

"WHO- I swear I'll kill you when I escape this stupid-"

The look in her eyes was so malicious he flinched. She ran a nail down Cate's arm, leaving a heavy line of blood.

"I suggest you don't even consider leaving," she purred, her tone deadly, "If you value her life. There's only one, solitary chance she's going to live Jacob. And she's just so very breakable..." Roxy sliced back up Cate's other arm, ignoring her screams.

He shut up.


	10. Meeting Doom

When they arrived, Jacob was nearly insane with anxious fury. He stared as huge white stone walls rose up out of the valley with every step they took. Each stone block had an outline of pure gold, reaching up at least 200feet.

There were two towers stretched out to the very corners of the front wall, made of metal painted a coppery shade. Roxy was starting to become a little more at ease, her shoulders relaxing slightly. Cate was completely silent, watching Jacob's face from behind Roxy's neck.

Roxy reached the gates. Five very burly vampires watched them from behind black cloaks that would have reminded Edward of the volturri. Roxy walked over to them and whispered something in a language Jacob didn't understand, and they moved aside.

One vampire glided over to a sort of metal cord gondola, and hooked a golden key onto one of the hanger-like things on the cord. The metal rope lifted it higher and higher at a fairly fast rate. After a few moments, the gate's swung open, and the key made its way back down, where the same hooded figure snatched it.

Jacob walked in the gates quickly before Roxy would start on Cate again. He looked around, astounded. Five huge gold buildings towered over a courtyard filled with nothing but queerly realistic stone statues.

Jacob passed one, jumping when he looked into it's face. It was a rock-image of a young woman, with long hair and a heartbreakingly lovely yet ideally human face. Her expression was cool and sad, as if she was simply waiting to be reawakened. Jacob shuddered and looked away.

Soon they approached the largest building with an odd crest he'd felt like he'd seen before above its door. The crest was that of a tree with a long snake coiled around its trunk, fangs bared. It was painted in beautiful turquoise paint, but it was not a pleasant emblem.

As Jacob followed Roxy into the door, he realized how quiet it was.

Jacob glanced behind them as the door shut and jumped at the two silent black-hooded vampires following them. Jacob turned back around, barely able to make out Roxy's shape in the dark gloom of the building. He continued to walk, his footsteps on marble the only sound.

He followed Roxy for at least fifteen minutes, winding through an endless tunnel of eerie luxury. At last they stood before a giant door, at which Roxy stopped.

Two more vampires stepped out of the shadows, pulling the doors open in unison. Cate's eyes were still dry, but were huge, staring around her in panicked fear. Jacob reached his hand out to her but once again Roxy began walking. He followed her, his hand dropping to his side like a dead weight.

Within seconds he was in a maze of Jacob's, all around him, he twirled effortlessly, lost in the dream of horror that had become his life. At the very height of his panic, a hand pulled him through the mirror, and he blinked, dizzy. A room of all mirrors could do that to a person.

He was now in a huge marble room with one solitary window in the shape of a flower on top of the ceiling, casting a gray reflection on the floor below. At least a hundred vampires lined either side of the room, their faces unhidden. They were all dressed in finery Jacob had thought had disappeared since the courts of Marie Antoinette. All their beautiful, white faces were expressionless.

Jacob blinked when he stumbled into Roxy, almost nauseas from the overpowering scent. His eyes swept slowly over a stone throne seated on stone steps. He dared his eyes higher.

He looked up into the face of the most frightening being he'd ever seen.

This regal vampire was also by far the most attractive. His white skin shone in the little light there was, his build slender yet powerful. His black hair was slightly curly, falling in lazy ringlets to his shoulders.

But the most frightening thing of all were his large blood red eyes, framed beneath arched eyebrows. Those eyes were filled with a cruelty so powerful Jacob nearly started to shake. And Jacob did NOT shake out of fear.

Roxy curtsied low to the floor, her head bowed in respect. Out of the circumstances, she would have looked funny dressed in the black jeans and a dark red turtle-neck she had on, but the last thing Jacob felt like doing was laughing.

"My Lord, Ashareth." Roxy murmured.

"Roxannah," His voice was like a blast of artic wind, "Who is the child?"

He apparently was direct…

"His daughter, she was a form of leverage." Her answer was direct, polite and quick.

"How…" Ashareth paused, glancing down at Jacob, "I interesting."

Roxy bowed her head.

"Let me see her."

"No!" Jacob shouted, leaping forward.

Roxy snarled, yanking Cate away, her teeth a breath away from the child's skin.

Jacob froze again, watching her desperately. Her now partly black eyes glinted against the original golden tone.

Then, he started to laugh. It filled the room, echoing off the halls.

"This is so very amusing," H he said, his face still set in a cold smile. "Roxannah, give me the child."

Roxy shot Jacob a warning glance, handing Cate up to him. Confused and exhausted, she started to wail.

Ashareth held the child up to his face, studying her.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

She sobbed once before she whispered, "I want Daddy. I want to go home."

He smiled at her, catching her eye. "You will get anything you've ever wanted. You won't need either of those things," H he said brightly, as if he were offering her a piece of candy. Cate only stared at him, uncomprehending.

He looked evenly at Jacob who was locked in the grip of terror.

"She's delightful," he said, sighing. "I really quite like her."

Jacob only looked at his daughter, afraid for the two of them beyond words.

"I think," he said, " you should give her to me."

Jacob's head shot up, his mouth hanging open. "You what?"

He gazed back at Jacob coolly. "I'll give her everything, and when she's old enough, I'll change her so that she might even join you again. I'll have to consider that, though, considering her features do have promise, she may even be pleasant enough for _my _attention."

Jacob's eyes were huge with horror, and whatever shade of white he'd been before, it was immeasurable to truly ghost white complexion he had now. "You can't." His voice broke.

"Ah, Jacob Black. You truly are ignorant."


	11. Midnight World

Her face went blank for a moment, before her eyes snapped back into focus. "Edward!" Alice gasped.

**Jacob lay motionless on the cot, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. How long had he been in that room? The vampire guards must have put him in days ago. Cate. Cate. Cate. His heartbeat pounded the name. He closed his eyes, the boundaries of his mind blurring slightly, letting him drift. He fingered the frame of his limits, trailing along the line that kept man and body together. He lost himself along that path, half disconnected altogether. He hovered in a way that was similar to Cate on the night her heart froze. He'd never felt so peculiar as he did now. It was different than the ripping agony of losing Bella, and Cate's death. It was the mere delicate balance of life. He had one foot over the line holding him to his body, one more step, and…**

"**Jacob." The sharp voice ripped through his dreamy silence, awakening the logic that had been so momentarily lost to him.**

**Jacob breathed deeply, reviving the disoriented sense of his brain. He cracked open an eye.**

"**Yes, you're prettier than ever after your beauty sleep, so get your bum out of bed," Roxy snapped.**

**Jacob closed his eyes again calmly.**

"**JACOB!"**

**He ignored her.**

"**I swear, if you..."**

"**I have nothing left," he said slowly, his low voice quiet. "What you say makes no difference. What does, when your world is as black as mine?"**

**She hissed, baring her teeth furiously. "Your daughter."**

**At the mention of her, his stomach churned uneasily. **

"**She will not be harmed," Jacob said, "when your dictator has taken such a liking to her."**

"**That was not…planned," Roxy sighed, unclenching her nails from her palms. "But you're right. He will not harm her."**

"**So what more can you do to hurt me?" his voice was so quiet, and yet it sent shivers up her spine. Jacob stood. His dead eyes would haunt Roxy's mind forever, "Is there anything more you can possibly do to me?" he yelled, stepping forward.**

**Roxy looked guiltily at him with shamed eyes, unmoving.**

"**Come with me," she said quietly.**

**He looked at her incredulously.**

"**You'll figure out why you've gone through what you have."**

**Jacob continued to stare at her, but when she started to leave, he fell in step behind her, his face falling the second he was sure Roxy couldn't see it.**

**But she felt his sadness, and knew it was her fault. And wished desperately that it wasn't. But one thing he'd said was burned fresh into her thoughts, a phrase that made her actually feel shame. It made feelings come back, emotions lost to her in the years of training she'd spent getting rid of them. **

**What you say makes no difference. What does, when your world is as black as mine?**

**Roxy knew she hadn't been the first to darken his skies. She knew that it had probably been a long progression of pain and affliction. But she truly felt the flames of regret licking at her conscious for the simple fact that she'd been the final yank to bring Jacob's last glimmer of light to it's death.**


	12. Bring It On

Roxy brought Jacob down a long corridor The silence between them customary. There was nothing more to be said, and neither one was in the mood for small talk.

When she opened the door, Jacob walked in, incautious. But the sight before him took him off guard.

A vampire sat in a mass of red silk, diamonds sparkling from the bodice, pearls encrusted into velvet black hair that was pinned on top of her head. It almost hurt to look at such beauty.

Then he looked into her face.

And nearly blacked out.

She possessed the most stunningly gorgeous face any man had ever beheld.

"I am Breanna, wife of Ashareth," she said grandly. Her red eyes calm and regal behind thick black lashes.

"Jacob," he choked out.

She laughed, a delicate sound. "I know who you are Jacob Black. You have driven my husband mad with anxiety. Although-" She leaned forward slightly, scrutinizing his eyes more closely. "My husband can be rather different. I, for one, would have also worried over finding someone as handsome as you."

He flushed, and she laughed again. "You are delightful, boy. Roxannah, could I keep him? You could tie him up in a bow for me." She smiled flirtatiously at him. Jacob reddened deeper.

Roxannah was silent, looking absently at the door.

"Madam," she said quietly after a moment, "I have brought him for explanations."

"Ahh, Roxy," She sighed, snapping open a fan, "Always so practical."

Roxy curtsied.

"Well, I might as well," Breanna sighed again, "Have you ever heard of the Black Prophecy?"

Jacob glanced at her. It sounded like some idiotic fiction title.

"It's an old one, I believe it's nearing its three-hundredth year." Breanna said, clicking her fan, "It involves the hundredth Black son."

What was she, racist? Despite his usual tendencies, Jacob kept his mouth shut.

"As in, Jacob Black."

Oh.

He glanced at her dismissively, "What about some100-year-old guy?"

"The hundredth son of Kaok."

"Who?"

"Kaok. His direct descendants' last name is Black."

"What does this guy have to do with anything?"

Her eyes flashed, and he stared back, unflinching. "Everything. The Black Prophecy states that the hundredth Black son will become as a lover of the evil blood, and become the successor of a fatal gift," Breanna murmured.

He blinked.

"It MEANS you will become a vampire, and be the successor to Ashareth's throne," Roxy answered for Breanna, annoyed.

"HOW?" He was sick with horror.

Roxy's tone was sharp. "The hundredth Black son is confirmed as fact. That's you. A lover of evil blood, it means you will become a vampire, and crave the Volturri's blood. Their blood is evil. Then, Ashareth's throne is a gift, and it will be fatal, as you will have to kill Ashareth to continue."

"And he WANTS this to happen?"

"Eventually." Breanna cut in, her velvety voice soft.

"Sounds like you people have done a great deal of interpreting."

Breanna's impossibly lovely face was hard. "We're sure it's true."

He glanced at her skeptically.

She laughed, a soft twinkling sound. "You truly are fascinating, wolf-boy. I must say, I am excited to see you as a vampire in the future. You'll no doubt be even more attractive."

He flushed, "Roxy," he growled, "Let's go,"

"Don't leave me yet, not so soon," Breanna's tone was alluring, but underneath it was a razor edge. "You know you want to stay."

"He's right, Madam," Roxy said quietly, "I have to get him back to his cell."

"Who gave you the orders to keep him there?"

"Lord Ashareth, Lady."

"Does Lord Ashareth ever decide not to give me what I want, Roxannah?"

"No, Madam."

"Then what are your arguments?"

"I have none."

"Good." Breanna flashed a dazzling smile at Jacob. "You may leave Roxannah."

Roxy, face sullen, disappeared.

Breanna stepped down from her seat, her red dress falling in clouds of silk around her.

He blinked. She was an inch from his face. It hurt his eyes to look at such perfection.

"Jacob," she breathed, sliding her hand around his neck. "It must have been so difficult."

"What?" he asked, struggling to keep calm.

"Your life. It sounds…appalling." She hesitated, cocking her head at him.

He watched her silently. "Breanna," his tone was a warning. He was thrilled with the unrevealing smoothness of his voice. If only she knew how fast his heart was beating.

"Your heart," She was only a centimeter away from his face, "it's beating so fast. Whatever is it excited about?" she flirted.

So much for that.

He closed his eyes, trying desperately to find the will within himself. "Breanna," his voice was cool.

"What?" her voice was murderous beneath its silky drawl.

"You're married."

She sighed, and he felt the presence of her hand removed from his neck.

He opened his eyes. She was a good two feet away from him now, to his profound relief.

"He doesn't mind," Breanna said softly.

"I highly doubt that," he informed her.

"He doesn't have to know…" she pouted.

"You know you're beautiful, Breanna, but I really can't love you."

"Why not?" There was no covering coy tone this time to hide the harsh iciness.

"Because..." His eyes glimmered dangerously. "This isn't the time. I'm being held captive, my only lover is currently not breathing, my daughter has been snatched, and," he said flatly, "no offense, but you really do stink."

She gazed at him coolly, "no offense."

He shrugged.

She frowned, a crease forming between her brows. "You do smell horrible. And yet…" She lowered her long lashes demurely, "I am still so very intrigued."

"Seriously?" He was astounded. As much as she was a bombshell, she was most definitely a disgusting bloodsucker. He was attracted, obviously, but the simple fact that his very fiber opposed hers kept him stable.

"Yes. Definitely. This is so very strange, I must say. I've dealt with your kind more than once, and all of them are utterly repulsive. You are really not."

"Interesting. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"Jacob," she threatened.

"I apologize, but I'm not doing this."

"Yes, you are."

His eyes narrowed. "That is, last time I checked, MY decision," he said acidly.

She growled, baring her perfect teeth.

A ripple ran up his spine, and he leapt through the air, crouching in wolf form in the corner. To his surprise, she started to laugh, the tension leaving her.

"You are far more alert than I suspected, Jacob Black. You WILL love me," she said confidently, "even if not now."

"Try me," he said, and turned on his heel, walking from the room. Roxy was waiting in the hallway.

"I swear," Breanna heard Jacob say, "does ANYBODY live in the twenty first century around here?"

_Try me._

Breanna smiled. It was on.


	13. Cate, I am your Father

This is a short chapter- the next few will be up probably within the next half an hour. It's amazing how busy you can get- sorry about the wait.. Also, please review, if you read my story- I like hearing good and bad criticism. It doesn't have to be awe-inspiring but I'd really appreciate some opinions. It keeps me going.

Cate squirmed, her large emerald eyes huge with anticipation. She'd been sitting in his lap for a few hours now. He kept telling her she'd see her daddy soon. So far- no show, but Cate was determined.

"Cate," The Ashareth's voice was huge in her small ears, his voice coy and silky, "Are you upset?"

Cate stared at him anxiously.

"You're fidgeting," He told her softly.

"Daddy," Cate demanded.

"He's not here." His face was distant, as if he wasn't really paying attention to her.

Cate's lower lip trembled. "Daddy," She begged in a whisper.

"He's done an exceptional job making you too attached." He said, eyes narrowed.

Cate studied him, unsure of what to think. Vampire after vampire had come in, Ashareth answering them with patient boredom. It had been hours of steady droning. Cate was exhausted, and just wanted Jacob.

"Who are you?" She demanded loudly, her little voice ringing in the marble room. She was angry. The court of vampires turned their cold faces her way.

Ashareth answered her quietly, seemingly unaware of the many gazes upon him.

"I am your new daddy."

She glanced at him, puzzled. "Daddy?" She asked.

"Yes. Your new one."

"No. I want Daddy."

"I am your daddy now. Your past one will no longer be around."

No Jacob. That's all she'd understood. No more Jacob. She glanced at him desperately for another meaning, but there was none in his crimson eyes.

Cate screamed.


	14. As Strong as Vampire Craving

Time was starting to fade for Jacob Black, waning and waxing in strides he no longer cared to measure. The woman he was in love with was dead. His daughter was lost to him. Cate's murderer was married to Bella. And he was doomed to a damned eternity. Lovely really.

He could no longer float.

He could no longer suffer.

He was senseless, emotionless, and cold. He knew time was passing, but it seemed to only push around him, straining further, unlimited by his still, dead existence. He was not moving, but his life was, with or without him, eternity was continuing to tick by.

Suddenly a thrill of painful lightening shot through him, his numb senses springing to life in a terrific jolt.

He opened his eyes.

A young woman stood before him with a water bucket, eyes lowered and calm. Her long gold hair fell in lazy ringlets around her beautiful, youthful human face. He stared at her blankly, certain he'd seen her somewhere before.

"What did you just do?" he croaked, feeling the ghost of bemusement at his froggy voice stir within him.

"Water bucket." She looked regretful, staringat her feet in shame.

He laughed, something he had been sure would never rise from his chest again.

"No, it's ok. That was…refreshing." He made an attempt at a grin that ended in a pained grimace.

"I'm sorry**. I** couldn't wake you," she apologized softly, handing him a large blanket.

"It's ok."

She smiled a little, handing him a bowl of soup. He was about to refuse before the smell wafted to his nose -- filling him with a vampire craving. Within a second it had disappeared down his throat.

"You haven't eaten in four days," she told him sheepishly, like it was her fault.

All he could think about was food. _Maybe some bread?_ his stomach suggested. Jacob was thinking of asking for some when it hit him. The biggest desire he'd ever had. It pounded through him, filling him with a craving so overpowering he nearly doubled over.

"Do you make macaroni and cheese?" he managed to ask.

"I'm sure I can talk to the chef--" She began before caught his eye. "It'll be in in a minute."

He sighed, rolling over onto his back. "What's your name?" he asked when she reappeared with a steaming bowl of the thing he wanted most at the moment.

She hesitated. "Sara." She paused again, "I've been assigned to help Roxy and most importantly, you."

He nodded impatiently and dove into the bowl like a ravenous wolf.

He looked up from the meal for the first time after several minutes. "I assume you already know who I am--as everybody does around here." he grumbled, mouth full.

She struggled to keep a straight face, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Wha?" he struggled to demand around the masses of pasta he'd managed to stuff in his mouth.

She burst into giggles.

He liked her laugh. He grinned at her, making a desperate, dangerous lurch from the seas of depression he was learning to labor through. He wanted to be happy – if only for a few minutes. He needed to be happy.

"Jacob," The voice sliced through the air, making him cringe.

Breanna glided over to him, placing her arm around his possessively. She glared at Sara so fiercely Jacob felt the need to protect his new friend.

He swallowed his food with an embarassing effort.

"What do you want Breanna?" he asked flatly after a moment. Sara had disappeared, Jacob noted as he glanced up. Jacob felt his high spirits leave with her, draining him back into the living dead state he'd plummeted into.

"You," Breanna answered lightly, but beneath it he felt a strong surge of energy. She was up to something.

"I checked on your daughter," Breanna said, watching his face carefully for any reaction. He whirled to face her, eyes searching hers witha wild passion for answers that he longed to have. She must have found what she was looking for, because her dazzling smile was real when she answered, "Ohh, very upset about your absence, as I always am."

He ignored her. "So she's alright?"

"Yes."

"He'll never hurt her, will he?" he asked after a long silence.

"No," she sighed impatiently, "he won't."

He felt the numbness wash back over him. Cate was okay. In his world- that was all that mattered at the end of the day.


	15. Trapped

_Edward glanced absently at the papers, eyes running over the fine print in a second. Looking up at Bella, his oynx eyes flashed in worry._

"_We have to hurry." Bella said softly, frightened. "She's our daughter too."_

_Edward turned his face away from her so that she wouldn't see the accusation in his face. Because she was right- she was their daughter. But she was Jacob's too. And if she wasn't, none of this would have happened._

Breanna came quietly, slipping into the room like a sliver of glass through a door crack.

He heard her anyway.

"Where have you been?" he asked lightly, but Breanna knew the question was as dangerous and double sided as he was.

"Busy- I was visiting with the wolf." she said the word scornfully, but it was hard not to add a loving note to it. The lie was believable enough- she was spending time with him nearly constantly.

"Someone new, already?" he asked softly, the insult stinging like a slap to her face.

She froze, turning to him slowly. "I have no idea," she said slowly, "What you're talking about."

He gazed back at her with a cold expressionlessness that was more frightening than a raging fury.

"Don't think I don't know," he replied quietly.

"I am faithful."

"Breanna," He shook his head, "You truly do believe I am innocent to your little trifles. It's amusing really, the way you think you get past me."

"That's right," her tone was beyond freezing- it was glacial. "I'm just so very amusing to you."

He smiled cruelly. "That you are."

"I sit for hundreds of years, letting you show me off like a pleasant addition. I'm supposed to sit here, being your entertaining little wife, for my entire existence. To be frank, Ashareth, I'm bored. Amusing indeed- my ultimate role. No wonder I have my "trifles." Breanna replied bitterly, no longer denying it.

His smile slipped. "BORED? I do everything for you. I give you everything."

"You give me everything I want. Do you think that satisfies me? I'm showed off like a trophy- with your artificial love supposed to keep me satisfied. Things don't satisfy me anymore. I love anything that's new, Ashareth, anything that will keep me amused. Jacob amuses me."

"Art. Ificial." he repeated it like two words, pronouncing it loathingly.

"Yes, ARTIFICIAL. You feel nothing for me, Ashareth, nor I for you. Nothing anyway, behind my face."

"You have never doubted this before I accused you of YOUR wrongs."

"Doubted? No. I have always KNOWN that your attraction is only to my body."

"As is everyone's attraction to you. If you were homely, you'd be regarded quite rudely for your attitude." Ashareth snapped.

"And if you weren't so powerful you'd be locked up as a lunatic!"

His cold, slicing gold eyes were razor sharp. "You are despicable. I'm going to leave you, Breanna, to yourself. I am done with you, and your games. In a month, you will be begging on your knees for me to reaccept you. Only on your knees will I reconsider." Ashareth spoke slowly before he strode from the room.

Breanna stared after him in disbelief. On her knees? He was as insane as she'd accused him of being!

Sara laughed, throwing back her head. Jacob watched her, black eyes laughing with her.

"Is there nothing you WON'T eat?" she giggled.

"Not when I'm hungry." Jacob shrugged.

"Mmm," She pressed her full lips together in a contented smile, and they looked at eachother a moment before her smile slipped from her face, and she stared at her feet.

"Why do you do that?" He wondered.

"What?" She looked up, surprised.

He shrugged. "Is it a crime here to look at eachanother?"

"No." Her fair brows flew together. "Why?"

"You always act like you're breaking a rule when our eyes meet."

She looked away. "You're perceptive."

"It's a rule?" he asked in surprise.

"Of a sort I suppose." she said softly.

His set jaw demanded she explain.

"Breanna really does like you," she shrugged.

The realization dawned on him.

There was silence.

"She's punishing you isn't she?" He asked at last, furious.

"It's really not -- "

"Burn it Sara! It's ridiculous. Breanna's nuts."

She looked afraid. "Jacob - "

"She is! Breanna is simply INSA -- "

"Shut up!" She whispered fiercely.

He blinked. "Why?"

"Did you ever think- that with Ashareth's power, he could have spies around here? Last week, Andrea was _killed_ for complaining." Sara murmured in anxious worry.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry," She sighed, "But it's too dangerous."

"Why don't you just leave this place?"

"I can't." She said slowly, regretfully, "I was born here, raised here, taught to serve here, just like my mother and her mother, and hers, and hers. Besides, I don't have the option of leaving."

He grinned bitterly, "Seems we all have that problem."


	16. Remind Me Again

For the first time in three months, Jacob dreamed. 

"Jacob." Her voice was uncertain, calling through a thick shroud of mist. "Cate," He breathed. She walked forward, forehead wrinkled in concern.   
Agony ripped through him when he saw her face: beautiful, lovable, and completely a dream.   
"Why," He asked slowly, "Are you doing this to me?" How it hurt him. How it hurt to look at her. She hadn't ever done this before- why come to him now? She must know. She must know the torture it caused him. Just her face was slowly shredding apart his swollen, frail scab over the wound of her absence.   
"Who's Sara?" She shot back, eyes flashing.   
He stared at her. "SARA?"   
"Yes, the girl you like so much," She hesitated, and he watched her anxiously for her next words,"Who's replacing me." The shattered, breakable look on her face was like the ragged edge of glass plunging into the depths of his chest.   
"Cate, I don't-" His voice broke before his face hardened. "No one will ever replace you."   
Her expression was hopelessly sad. "She's already started to."   
His jaw was set. "Never."   
She looked up at him. "Jacob," She began, a weak smile on her face as tears welled in her large, afflicted eyes.   
"NO."   
She shook her head. "It's going to hurt for awhile, but maybe," She broke off, breathing jerkily, "After time…" She couldn't continue.   
He reached out for her, only to have his hands pass through her as if she were steam. His hands dropped like they'd touched fire. "No," He said firmly, "I'll wait."   
"Till you die?" She laughed bitterly, "They're trying to make you a vampire- how long will it be before you grow bored of waiting for me Jacob?"   
"Forever." He replied stubbornly.   
She laughed again, this time softer and more real. "I miss you," She admitted, a few tears spilling over.   
He watched them trail down her cheek absently, wondering how long it would take before they figured out he'd commited suicide.   
"I have to go," she said softly after a silence, her eyes tracing over his face as if memorizing it.   
"Do you remember my promise?" Jacob demanded.   
She smiled sadly, blushing a little,"Remind me again."   
"Forever. My heart will always be yours alone." He said solemnly.   
She was starting to fade, but her laugh was still clear.   
"I love you." He whispered.   
He heard her hesitation, "Me too," She replied, her voice a slight whisp of sound now, but he knew she meant it. Dream or not, Cate was here. She had come to him.   
I love you. Jacob repeated in his thoughts, over and over.   
He didn't know if she would hear him anymore, she was gone in the mist like she'd never been there.   
"More than you know," He whispered after her, turning his face away. 


	17. It Was As If She'd Died Again

_Bella. Rejection._

_Cate. Abandonment._

_Roxy. Manipulation._

_Sara? Unfathomable._

_How long could love hurl him through its short period of happiness- then crippling torture that Jacob knew would continue to throb until his death. Bella, who'd wounded him first and probably most severely. Cate, who'd made him so helplessly happy, then been yanked from him from the same bloodsucker who'd taken Bella. The only reason he'd pulled through that one was his daughter. Then Roxy, ruthlessly twisting his heart into her grasp before releasing it just as cruelly. That hadn't hurt him the same way- it only allowed the deepest of hatred for Roxy. Then there was Sara, who Cate had predicted would replaced her slowly- Jacob was sure his bruised and battered heart couldn't fit any more holes into it before it simply stopped beating. He didn't have room for Sara- but most importantly, he didn't know if he could ever trust anyone enough to place his abused heart into their possession. He of all people knew that once given, a heart could be shattered beyond repair. He didn't know if the fragments could pull themselves back together for one last time. He didn't want to find out. _

Jacob woke up with a start, the burn of Cate's absence new and freshly torn.

He lay for a moment, gasping for air.

He'd seen this before, with Bella. When her precious leech left her. She'd clutched at her stomach whenever he was brought into the conversation. Jacob'd always been so careful not to provoke it, but he'd never understood.

Oh, he understood now. Understood since the wedding invitation had reached his fingers. It made perfect sense. Only it had happened two, fatal times. And he was damn sure it was worse than what she'd been through. Because he didn't have anyone to stitch it back up again. Because Cate was gone. Both of them were.

"Morning," Sara whispered.

He exhaled, trying to get the strength somewhere within him to continue breathing.

"Jacob?" She walked over. "Oh my god, are you alright? Lord- can you hear me?"

He tried with a desperate lurch to reassure her, but failed miserably, a long cracked moan erupting from him instead.

"Do I need to get help- can you tell me what hurts?"

If he hadn't been under so much torment, Jacob would have found the question vaguely familiar to a mother asking a two year old what they'd hurt when they were crying too hard to answer. Amusing.

He groaned, sharp, icy stabs slicing up his spine.

"Can you tell me…if you can hear me Jacob, I'm going to get help."

He couldn't budge.

In the back of his brain, he processed what it meant if they found him like this. He couldn't move. He couldn't explain. He couldn't protest. They'd find absolutely nothing wrong with him.

He heard shuffles.

"Get out of my way Roxannah, Sara- move." Jacob heard Breanna's regal voice slice coolly through the air.

"Jacob," She purred worriedly in his ear. He felt her fingers stroking his face, cold and hard- like stone.

"Jacob," She said again, and he felt her concern.

Something triggered deep within his pained body. He needed his daughter. He knew that if he didn't, he would die this time. He felt it deep within his instincts, and knew that his life would collapse without her.

"Cate," He managed to choke out.

Breanna's fingers froze.

"Get him the girl!" She commanded furiously, suddenly in a frenzy of action. "Get him that blasted child that Ashareth stole from him!"

"Yes Madam," He heard Roxy's hesitation.

"GO!" Breanna screamed at her.

There was silence and he knew Sara had gone as well.

He felt Breanna lean down to him, and brush her cold lips against his. He didn't even have the energy to be repulsed. "Is that all you need?" He heard her whisper, affectionate, yet concerned.

He groaned again, slowly letting the light seep into his vision as he made a wild attempt to open his eyes. Breanna stared down at him, head tilted to the side, studying him.

"She's coming?" He whispered.

"Yes."

"Thank you," He sighed, and truly meant it, down to the very feet of his stinging body.

"What happened to you?" She asked, eyebrows raised speculatively.

He shook his head. "I just need my daughter." He said hoarsely, feeling old and weary.

Her eyes narrowed, but she said nothing, lips pursed.

Neither spoke for several minutes.

"Why…" He paused, exhaling carefully to stay conscious, "Why do you stay here if you hate it almost as much as I do?"

She stared at him. "When did I ever say that?" She demanded.

"You didn't." He closed his eyes for patience. "I'm perceptive."

She frowned but didn't argue with his observation.

"I just need to know- because the freedom of leaving is something you possess and don't use despite the fact you hate it." Jacob reminded her, eyes still closed.

"I don't leave, because I have no other place to go." Breanna replied, looking away. "I have no others I can run to."

He fought back the throbbing from his throat, allowing him to say, "I think you're lying. I think you're afraid to leave because you don't think you'll have the same power over people. And you're right. You wouldn't."

"That has nothing to do with it!" She snapped, "And how dare you insult me to my face."

"Would you rather have me do it behind your back?" He asked calmly, fighting for a tranquil tone in his world of mass chaos.

She growled.

He had to disconnect then, completely overcome by the misery in his gut.

"What brought it on?" I heard Sara ask timidly.

"Silence." Breanna told her sharply.

He could just imagine Sara's face falling. He turned, determined to resurface.

"Hey," He grimaced, opening his eyes with a tremendous effort. "I'm fine." He lied to Sara quietly.

Breanna shot a death glare at her servant, who ignored the gaze temporarily.

"I don't believe you," Sara said softly, coming over and placing an icy rag to his forehead. Irrationally, it felt good. He wasn't in a fever: why did it feel so comforting?

"Is she coming?" Jacob asked, frantically fighting to talk normally.

"Yes." Sara paused.

"Go ahead." Jacob told her.

"He wasn't happy." Sara admitted.

"As he shouldn't be- he adores that little girl." Breanna cut in suddenly, making a rushed attempt for the spotlight again.

Jacob ignored her.

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad," She replied quietly.

The door slammed, and Ashareth strode in himself, eyes so filled with hatred that Jacob was sure murder was the main subject on his mind.


	18. Anesthetic

_Edward faced the man expressionlessly, eyes narrowed. "Ashcelestia." He repeated._

"_I'm telling you," The man shook his head, "There's no such place in Italy."_

_Edward turned away, his face growing softer when he saw the fragile expression on Bella's face._

_She turned to face Alice, who was just behind her. _

"_Have you seen anything else?" Bella asked anxiously._

_Alice hesitated, shaking her head in defeat._

"_I only saw Cate," She reminded her, "Only once. Jacob Black is involved in this, I can't see anything beyond where she was, and it was nearly a week ago."_

_Emmett growled. "This should be easy."_

_Carlisle shook his head. "We're dealing with others of us. No interaction with others is easy."_

_Rosalie snorted, "We're not dealing with the Volterra, we're dealing with a band of maybe two, three lunatics."_

"_I don't think Jacob and our daughter would still be held captive after three weeks if these people weren't powerful." Bella said slowly._

_Rosalie shrugged._

"_Ashcelestia," Jasper repeated softly._

_Alice met his thoughtful gaze with hard eyes."Ashcelestia." _

Ashareth strode to Jacob's bedside, composed and cruel even in what Jacob knew was an intense fury lurking beneath his cold expression. His eyes flashed, and his dark hair fell slightly into his eyes, crimson bright behind a sheet of black satin.

"Clever," Ashareth began, "Very clever."

Jacob looked at him boredly. This ought to be fascinating.

"Do you honestly think seeing your daughter by feigning sick is good for her? She is constantly in a fit. Have you ever heard of a clean break?"

"The break can heal quicker, but whoever said it was less painful?"

"Then welcome the torment in the thought that soon it will cease."

"The damage is done. You didn't make the wound, Ashareth. You took away the anesthetic."

His regal eyes flashed, and something passed between them, from gold to black eyes.

Ashareth gazed at him unflinchingly, despite Jacob's penetrating glare.

"She'll be here soon." Ashareth told him, turning his heal.

Breanna watched her husband leave before jumping on Jacob.

"Are you alright?" She drawled, stroking his face.

Jacob jerked away from her touch. "You really don't get it do you?" He asked her flatly.

Her expression froze, then turned dangerous. "Get what?"

"How many times?" He wondered tiredly, "Am I going to have to reject you before you finally understand I'm not interested?"

She rose gracefully to her feet. "Jacob Black," She whispered, "You are mine."

"No," He said tonelessly, "No I'm really not."

"There is no other woman in the world more attractive than I." And it wasn't a boast, it was fact.

"It really doesn't matter to me how you look," He informed her, "I think you're repulsive."

"My smell?" She demanded.

"Naw," He shrugged, "Just you."

"How dare you." Breanna hissed.

He grinned. "The truth isn't very pretty is it?"

Breanna stared at him. Turning her heel, she left. He'd won the battle, but not the war. She was far from giving up.

Sara watched Breanna leave, eyes huge.

She turned to face Jacob. "You," She breathed, "Are so dead it's not even funny."

"Sure it is," He shrugged. "I'm amused."

"With what? You're just encouraging her you know."

He raised his brows. "I really don't think I encouraged her Sara."

"She loves a challenge," Sara sighed.

"Well she'll definitely get one."

SLAM! The doors flung open. Roxy strode in, carrying the most beautiful thing Jacob had ever seen.

"DADDY!!!!!!!"

Cate was in his arms before Roxy was two feet away from him.

She started to cry, tears rolling down her cherry cheeks like dew down a rose petal.

He held her close to him, and knew he was crying too.

"I love you," He whispered.

Cate's large green eyes met his. "Me too." She said in her soft, bell-like voice.

He kissed the tears away from her face, from her eyelids, down to her cheeks. Cate closed her eyes, clinging to him like she'd never let go.

Jacob hoped she never would.

Sara watched them silently.

"Sara," Jacob breathed, "Thank you."

"What?" Sara asked, surprised. "I wasn't the one who got her here."

"I know," He said, and for the first time his black eyes looked up from his baby girl's little face. "But you helped me survive till then."


	19. FINALLY!

_Questions. Will he ever again have the desire to ask them. Strength. Will he have enough to pull through in the end. Adoration. Will it ever expand to more than one person. Time. Will it mean something again. Deceased. Will he wish to join her._

_Love. Will it be his joy or restraint._

_Jacob. Will he be._

Artipane smiled, turning to Sara in obvious amusement.

"Your turn," He said sweetly, holding out his arms. It wasn't her choice.

Sara sighed. She stepped forward for the nine millionth time in her life.

She placed her hand on his arm. He stepped forward.

"Sara." He said boredly.

It only took three seconds. The breath left her lips with a giant whoosh, and she froze.

Jacob heard footsteps behind him. He was standing alone in his room, looking out his prison window with his daughter snuggled against his chest.

He smiled. He knew who it would be.

"Sara I-" He turned around and froze.

A tiny, stocky woman with wiry gray hair and huge, ancient black eyes filled with criticism stood before him.

"Your clothes," She demanded in an elderly, yet sharp voice.

He pointed to the basket.

He watched her hobble over to it in a sort of stunned silence.

"Where's Sara?" He asked after a moment.

The woman turned around. "What do I look like- a global location system?"

He glared at her.

She glared back.

"I'm serious."

Her black eyes ran over him in an instant. She snorted.

"WHAT?" He demanded.

She turned around. "Which is most prominent in your head- air or questions?"

"Which is most prominent in your face- hag or pig?" He shot back immediately.

"Ha," She grinned, revealing cracked, yellow teeth, "Hag."

"I figured," He muttered.

"Why did you want to know about my idiot of a daughter anyway?"

He stared at her blankly. "Who?"

"Sara. My blood and birth airhead."

"Sara?"

"Unfortunately."

He breathed out. "You're her mom?"

"Unfortunately."

"What the heck? What in the world could possibly be wrong with Sara?" He demanded.

"She's an idiot- that's what. Lived nineteen years without even tryin' to please his lordship."

"Ashareth."

The wrinkled little woman eyed him hatefully. "I'm surprised you're alive- being as disrespectful."

He ignored her. "What do you mean- she never tried to please him?"

"She's a pretty little wretch- he even fancied the brat."

He paled. "He has a wife."

She glared at him.

"When has that ever stopped either one of them?"

He growled. "She was smart- smarter than you. He'd have sucked the life out of her eventually."

"Don't remind me!" She wailed. "We could have been ROYALTY by now!"

He stared at her, astounded. "You WANT to be one of them?"

He felt sick.

"WHO DOESN'T!" She moaned, "But my stupid wench of a child."

"And me. Sara and I." It sounded right. He smiled.

"Then again," She eyed him with a sudden greed, "I forgot. You're going to be the next ruler."

His stomach churned.

She hobbled up to him, sticking a bony finger into his chest.

"Don't you forget about my little baby when you're all high and mighty. You fancy her right?"

She didn't wait for his answer.

"And she's mighty fond of you too," She cackled, suddenly in a fabulous mood.

"Sara- likes ME?" He asked, astounded.

"Oh, more than LIKES honey. She's dang head over heels." She cackled.

He frowned, disbelieving.

"She is, she is!" The woman insisted.

"I'd have to hear it from her first."

"She wouldn't ever tell you, Breanna would murder her- but then, but then- if you are our new ruler, she couln't lay a single finger on her unless you said…"

Never allow Breanna to lay a finger on her. Sounded like the best part about being in a damned eternity.

"Sara…" He was at a loss for words.

She loves me. She loves me. She loves me.

It pounded with each beat of his heart.

He felt slightly dizzy. "No," He moaned.

"Mmm?" The old woman's eyes flashed dangerously.

"CATE."

The tiny girl in his arms turned her innocent face up to him expectantly. Only he wasn't talking about her.

He felt sick. Cate- she'd made it so clear that it would break her heart if he chose someone else.

Sara.

He knew, deep down, that Cate was right about her prediction.

Maybe it was the nurse effect.

Maybe it was the fact she was the only friend in a dark world.

Maybe it was her beauty. Inside and out.

But in that second, he realized he was fully, helplessly in love with her.


	20. Note

It's kind of funny- I was wondering if the readers would remember the bit about the breath leaving Sara's lungs…..? I'm not going to give any hints about that though. Anyway, I was wondering if you people would remember at all because of the hook at the end with Jacob- even as the author, I almost forgot when I reread my chapter for the edit! If you want to, you might want to read the first part of the last chapter again.

As for Chabanabam, I love the honesty in your review- I can promise that some pretty juicy scenes are coming up, the next two chapters should be more of a build up- but I'd say the really good stuff is coming soon. I've been doing a great deal of story plot build ups- that's probably why it seems so slow right now.

I'd like to thank my beta Heartbroken1, who I've not been corresponding with recently, but still really value in this.

Thanks to anyone who liked my story enough to follow it into the sequel, I lost a lot of readers that way- and anyone who takes the time to let me know what they think.

Due to a really funky Internet system- you may find my chapters posted more raggedly- unfortunately this is first time I've been able to get through today! I don't know how soon I'll be able to again.

You guys rock,

MARAKPARKER


	21. Bottomless

Sara shuddered to life, straight into the nightmare she'd always lived.

He stood before her, watching her a little boredly.

"You're needed in the kitchens by your mother."

"How is old Gertrude these past five days I've missed?" She asked bitterly.

"Oh, she's actually in a swell mood," He grinned, amused.

"What is it now? Has she found some fantastic way to turn herself into royalty?"

He glanced at her, still smiling wickedly. "Rather, yes."

He walked further on, leaving her staring after him in surprise. Sara knew how much he enjoyed her shocked reaction. She hated people who made it their entertainment to rub into other people's faces that they knew something the other didn't. He was

Gertrude snorted with her usual pleasantness when she found Jacob strewn over his bed, mouth open. He snored softly, his hard, muscled arm straining around his sleeping child.

Gertrude threw water on him for a bright and sunny awakening tactic.

He roared to life, shivering. Cate started to cry again.

He stared at Gertrude in furious disbelief.

She stared back unapologetically, and Jacob absently wondered how she could have possibly produced someone remotely similar to Sara.

"Where's Sara?" He demanded after a silence. He needed to talk to her as soon as possible…before he burst…

She looked impossibly ecstatic. "Hold your horses, lover boy, I have her coming soon as possible."

He stared at her. "Nutcases really do run thick around here."

She just cackled gleefully.

The door creaked open.

He waited.

Sara walked through, her long gold hair illuminated in the bright morning sunshine streaming through the window. She looked cautious, and her gaze went straight to her mother.

She looked suspicious.

"No hello?" He teased. Cate wailed in the background, thoroughly wet.

Gertrude flew over to her and started mopping her roughly with a towel, her wet black hair drying to resemble a stringy black mop.

Cate started to increase volume.

"Oh shut up!" Gertrude whispered excitedly, glancing back around to look at Jacob and Sara, who were both freely conversing.

Cate stared at her father, who was laughing with a woman she'd never seen before. Heat rose to her cheeks, and she suddenly felt jealous over this woman who was making her daddy smile. That was HER job, Cate thought angrily. She turned on the old woman, who was still scrubbing her with a scratchy towel. "OWW!"

The woman snatched her off the bed, taking her outside not to disturb them. Cate's scream was muffled by the slam of the door.

"Where'd you go?" Jacob asked softly.

Sara watched him as he played with a strand of her hair, wondering how much she could tell him. How much she WANTED to tell him.

"Jacob," She said, hurriedly changing the subject, "I think my mother's up to something."

It successfully distracted him. He sighed, dropping his hand from her hair.

"I think you're right."

Her eyes flew up to meet his sharply. "You know something?"

His eyes bore into hers, noting her eye color for the first time. They were not a blend of blue green, but rather splashes of each. It was beautiful. So was she. Everything she did was beautiful to him.

She stared back into his eyes, and confusion quickly fled from her eyes, replaced by a dazzled look. She grew lost in those deep black eyes. It was if they were bottomless, and she was going further and further…

Bottomless black eyes.

It described them perfectly.

"Sara, I – " He began.

Cate's piercing scream interrupted him, high and shatteringly loud.


	22. Climax Approach

Artipane frowned. There were no visitors to Ashcelestia. Especially uninvited. Ever.

He strode forward.

A blonde haired vampire gracefully slipped out of the shadows, long glossy blonde hair glimmering in the sunlight that sifted through the trees. Her full, red lips were set in an alluring smile, blue eyes direct and half closed with a lazy charm.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, nice to meet you."

Artipane smiled.

Linada crept toward Ashareth slowly, fangs glistening. Her two companions padded behind her softly. Breanna locked eyes with her, her lips still moving in the dialogue that was so essential in keeping Ashareth distracted. Jacob didn't have to fight the next ruler. Breanna would kill him for him. Fifteen different lady vampires, and five human affairs that stretched for eighty years each without her knowledge. Ashareth had been deceiving her for their entire marriage. And she had been clueless. Until Now.

Breanna had had five six month long flings, which she ended quickly.

He had not paid her a quarter of the same respect.

Who she thought was a nearly completely faithful mate was now revealed flat as a traitor.

She was in love with Jacob Black this time- and she was full and ready to change him and make him her lifelong companion, to replace Ashareth.

Linada was only five feet from him now.

_**It was time to make Ashareth pay.**_

_**No one ever replaced Breanna, even for a moment, in their affections.**_

_**Including her husband.**_

_**Whom she didn't even love.**_

_**Which was why she was so eager to kill him.**_

_**Linada was a breadth away.**_

_**Breanna continued to talk, never daring to leave his eyes again.**_

Edward kissed Bella lovingly, the same desperation in his lips that she knew meant he was afraid. For all of them. He disappeared into the building, ready to rescue the one person he hated most, and the one thing that Bella had given up, knowing it would hurt him.

"_You're insane!" Sara cried._

"_I'm practical," Gertrude snapped._

"_Do you have ANY idea what this would mean for me?"_

"_So Breanna would give you a little trouble at first," The old lady shrugged._

"_I'd be dead before midnight." She hesitated, "I don't even know if I'm in love with him!"_

_Gertrude's face softened. "Of course you are, honey. Everyone can see it in your face whenever you're around eachother. I wouldn't deny it now, if I were you."_

_She turned her face away. "I know. But…I am so afriad, and I know someone is going to die in this mess."_

_She__** waited. Breanna nodded slowly. Linada sprung.**_


	23. Chaos

Cate was still pouting.

"What?" He asked her softly, again.

She ignored him, sticking her lip out.

He sighed. "Did Gertrude hurt you?"

Cate shook her head obstinately.

"Why did you scream?"

Cate frowned.

"Cate, you can tell me."

She looked at him, still upset. "You left me, daddy."

"I didn't leave you, Gertrude took you away," He corrected her.

She didn't seem to see the difference.

"You didn't get me."

"No," He looked sad, "And I'm sorry if that offended you, honey. I was with Sara."

Sara. Cate didn't like it already.

She thought about it.

Fine, she concluded, This is all Sara's fault then.

"I'm sorry." Jacob whispered.

Cate forgave him and disliked Sara instead.

"It's ok, Daddy." She smiled brightly at him.

He smiled back at her, obviously pleased.

At that moment Roxy clashed into the room at full speed.

"It's CHAOS!" She cried, eyes wild.


	24. Plots, Plans, Evacuation, Escape?

Ashareth crumpled to the floor with a blood-curdling scream.

Breanna towered over him, cold and icy.

He rolled onto his back, eyes bloodshot and desperate. "Why?" He choked out loathingly.

"You have deceived me," She said gently, as if explaining something to a child with much patience, "Not even you, can deceive me."

She saw the look in his eyes, that screamed hypocrite.

"Ah- but I've only had five six month long trifles of my own. You've deceived me from the beginning- till the end. Besides, it was time for you to move on. Jacob will replace you in your power as he did in my affections a thousand times over."

"How…" The last of his strength was fleeing him, and he couldn't finish.

"I find these things out, Ashareth. I always find out." She took one step forward, and with stunning speed, finished him herself.

Roxy pulled him along roughly, turning to scream at him, "WHO DID YOU SEND?!"

He stared at her blankly. "I haven't had phone access or anything."

"Mind connection," Roxy muttered, "You must have used that with those other wolves…"

"Actually," He said icily, "I've only been in wolf form once since you brought us here."

Since you brought us here. How innocent it sounded.

"Did you use it then?"

"No."

She slammed into him, knocking him against the wall, leaving him gasping for air.

"I'm not doing any BS with you right now," She whispered, her face a fraction length aways from his.

He recovered his breath. His initial surprise melted to bitterness.

"I haven't had any connection with anyone." He told her clearly, his dark eyes flashing.

She was a foot away from him within two seconds.

She started to walk away again, quicker than before.

He waited.

She spun around, "HURRY UP!"

He gazed at her darkly.

"I don't have time for this," She whispered, her eyes frenzied.

"Leave without me then. Where am I going to go?"

She shook her head repeatedly. "No," She hesitated, thinking, "NO." She confirmed to herself.

"Then I want answers."

"What?" She asked, her eyes sliding shut, fingers pressed to her temples for patience.

"Where's my daughter?"

"Already been moved to safer quarters."

"WHERE?"

"It's in the dungeon- there's a passageway from there. I'm taking you there too."

He nodded. "Why are we evacuating? What was the chaos?"

"There has been a murder scandal with Ashareth- we don't know the details yet- and one of the Cullen clan- well, she…_persuaded_ the guard to let her in. The rest of them followed. They've ambushed the premises. We think they're looking for you."

"The CULLENS are HERE?"

"Yes."

"They've come for us?" A thousand plans were whirring furiously behind his calm face.

"Yes." She turned away before whirling on him suspiciously,"And don't get any funny ideas."

"Noted."

And when she turned away for the second time, it was impossible to hide his wicked grin.


	25. Big Bad Wolf

Jacob had a few plans of his own.

And none of them included safely evacuating the building.

Keep expressionless, he had to remind himself as they ventured further into the winding hallways of the building.

"How big is this thing?" He asked after fifteen minutes of endless twists and turns. If it had been anyone but Roxy, he would have been sure they were lost.

"Big enough," Roxy said helpfully, not even turning to look back at him.

"Thanks," He snorted.

"It goes about a hundred feet underground."

He stopped.

"Underground?"

"Yes. What- don't tell me the big bad wolf is claustrophobic."

He frowned at her back, brow furrowed.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," She sniggered, and he knew she was rolling her eyes.

He shrugged, unperturbed.

"So pleasant, Roxy."

"Naturally."

They walked in silence.

She stopped suddenly, and he almost ran into her back.

"This would be a lot faster if we ran." She murmured.

He gasped sarcastically. "You're going to let me break the rules, really?" He asked in a fakely cheery voice.

"Oh shut up," She growled, before facing him, her gold eyes suddenly vaguely amused. "Besides, we're not breaking any rules."

He raised his eyebrows quizzically.

She shook her head. "There's no way I'm going to let you communicate by going to wolf form- I'm going to carry you."

He snorted. "Ha, funny."

There was no joke in her eyes when he looked back up at her. A sudden breeze tugged her overwhelming smell even deeper into her nose. It was so repulsive he nearly gagged. She watched him coolly.

"Oh, there's no way." He informed her, eyes narrowed.

Roxy smiled.


	26. Get One Free OR ELSE

When they reached the prison, Jacob was beyond humiliated.

"Where?" He demanded, glaring around the dark space.

"A little further down, I thought I'd save you the embarassment of arriving like that." She sounded smug.

Jacob couldn't reply. He walked forward slowly, the darkness of the hall closing in around him. He stopped, the darkness swarming around him, dark and limitless. He couldn't see anything.

"Keep moving," Roxy's voice commanded from behind him.

He glanced back. Nothing. He kept going.

"DADDY!"

She was in his arms before his eyes could readjust to the gloom.

He kissed her, thankful yet distracted.

So he had her.

His plan was starting to fall into place.

Find Cate.

First step.

Second:

Get the heck outta there with her.

Third:

Find the Cullens to help them really escape.

Fourth:

Run.

Fifth.

Go into hiding.

Sixth….

He couldn't think that far.

He held Cate close to him.

Eight vampire guards stepped out of the gloom, the more of them the more the smell. The air filled the with sickly sweet, thick scent, and he almost lost it right then and there.

It took a few minutes to calm his shaking.

Other than his trip to see Breanna, he realized this was his first time out of his cell. And it was certainly the first time he'd been around so many vampires in at least three months.

Roxy faced him expressionlessly, her black eyes unreadable.

Then, four MORE of them appeared.

But these were different.

The tallest, a lean male with black hair and sharp, almost slicing features and deep gold eyes, fringed with especially long black lashes, was standing in front.

To his side was a slender brunette, delicate and almost doll-like, with especially large eyes and small, full lips.

Following was a male,with dark gold hair, a square, muscular jaw and a prominent chin. In a school setting, Jacob would have classified him as a football player.

Then, finally, was a tall, slender boned human with long, silky black hair that fell below her waist. Her face, aristocratic and beautiful, was calm and peaceful. He thought that out of all the breath-taking faces, hers was the prettiest.

The tall male came forth, bowing his head.

"Jacob." He smiled, flashing his white teeth.

Jacob shuddered in return.

The gregarious vampire didn't seem to notice. "I'm Harrington, and this is my wife, Lucia."

The brunette stepped to his side lithely, smiling in a surprising meek manner. "Hello," Her voice was soft, and had the quality of wind through pipes, "It's good to meet you. This is my daughter, Veanne, and this is Roger," She said, gesturing towards the golden haired one.

Jacob focused on Veanne, who stood still and silent. Her golden eyes flickered to meet his.

"How is she your daughter- how is that possible?" Jacob demanded, turning to Lucia.

Lucia smiled warmly. "Oh, I had Veanne seventeen years ago, one year before Harrington and I were chosen."

Chosen. How pleasant- she said it like a good thing.

"So she's still…"

"She will be officially changed by her nineteenth birthday. It is tradition here."

"Nineteen." Jacob repeated morbidly.

Doomsday, he added in his head.

He turned back to Veanne, who met his eyes with a sudden force.

Because in that moment, it wasn't a look of attraction, it wasn't a look of alarm, boredom, amusement, or even observation. It was a look that the wolf in Jacob told him determined authority.

In other words- it was like an alpha challenge.

"Nice to meet you," Jacob said softly, refusing to break the gaze.

"You too," Veanne said, just as stubborn.

Jacob could feel everyone's eyes on them.

Silence followed.

They continued to glare for several minutes.

"Oh my," He heard Lucia murmur.

"Veanne?" Roger demanded angrily.

"Jacob," Roxy warned.

Nothing broke their stares. Jacob felt something rising in him, but he was too focused to identify it.

Veanne's lashes lowered, once, twice, three times she blinked. Then, as suddenly as their gazes had locked, she glanced away.

It was triumph.

Jacob smiled.

Veanne refused to look up.

Harrington chuckled, and Jacob was sure he heard a note of nervousness.

"Well, we'll be traveling with you."

"Where are we going?" Jacob asked Roxy, never taking his eyes off Veanne.

"Wherever Breanna commands." Roxy said softly.

At the mention of her name, all the vampires in the room bowed their heads in a slight motion of respect.

Jacob knew something had changed.

"What's the deal anyway- did Ashareth croak?"

Harrington and his family looked astounded.

The guards made a slight shift in their stances.

"Croak?" Roxy repeated coldly, disgusted.

"Yeah- he died right?"

"Yes, Lord Ashareth passed. May he lay in peace."

Everyone bowed their heads again.

"So Breanna slay him or did someone poison his victim's bloodstream or something?"

Everyone stared again.

"Our Lady Breanna proved herself dominant, as she should have." Roxy replied slowly.

He laughed bitterly. "What a nice way of describing a murder."

Harrington cleared his throat. Lucia stared at her feet. Roger was glaring daggers at the ceiling and Veanne herself just stared at Jacob, mouth slightly agape.

Roxy remained the least affected, used to his attitude.

Cate stirred in his arms, and he looked down in surprise. He'd forgotten her. She was sleeping soundly, to his ultimate relief.

Thump! Thump! Thump!

A figure appeared from the black hole that resembled the tunnel they'd come through to get to the dismal room they currently stood.

"The offense has disappeared, and it has been confirmed they have retreated. Empress Breanna comands your presence." The hooded figure spoke clearly.

They all started to move.

"Not you," The voice said firmly, "Him."

Jacob glanced up absently. "Me?"

"Yes. You."

"My daughter is coming then." He informed the messenger, taking a few steps forward.

The vampire held out his hand, blocking his way.

"No. The child stays here."

"No, see, we're sort of a buy one, get one free sort of deal. Is that a problem?" Jacob asked politely, looking up at the tall, luminous messenger.

The messenger hesitated. He sighed. "Of course not, sir."

"I'm not old," Jacob snapped, "Sir is like fifty. Not twenty."

"Of course sire."

"That's even worse." Jacob complained, beginning his walk.

"Well then what would you prefer?" The voice was perplexed beneath the hood.

"Jake- Jacob," He shrugged.

"Whatever you wish."

"Right."

"This way sir."


	27. Far Too Selfish

The doors swung open, and Jacob recognized the large courtroom he'd first been led to on his arrival.

But this time, on the large throne, sat Breanna.

The crowds of elegantly dressed vampires had done nothing if not increased in their numbers.

"Jacob," Breanna smiled, shattering her originally dagger-like gaze.

He just watched her warily.

The smile slipped from her face when her eyes flickered over Cate, who had not yet woken.

"You brought the child," She said tonelessly.

"Yes."

Breanna's eyes flashed- but not at him. She turned her face to the hooded messenger, who cowered beneath his cloak.

"Mmm."

"I wouldn't come without her," Jacob said in the man's defense, but Breanna's gaze didn't slacken.

There was silence, and everyone in the room felt the dread radiating from the messenger.

"Why don't you go have a talk with Artipane?" Breanna smiled. "Oh, wait, he's dead."

"Who's Artipane?" Jacob wondered under his breath, glancing back at the hooded vampire.

"A gifted vampire," Breanna answered him, "He was very useful until his…mistake."

"Huh?"

"He was, ah, pursuaded by a blonde Cullen to let them inside our premisis. It was unacceptable, but then so very wasteful to kill him."

Jacob's foot scuffed the ground, and he looked up, startled. "You killed him?"

"He was a traitor," Breana waved her hand boredly, before her face hardened, her eyes growing to that dangerous piercing. "And I think we have all found I do not tolerate betrayal."

"You're nuts," Jacob muttered, his head slightly lowered.

"I'm definitely crazy," Breanna admitted, her blood red eyes gleaming, "But only for you."

Jacob flushed, feeling the eyes of so many vampires, he shook his head.

"And now," She said softly, "It's time for you to join me."

His head snapped up, and he took three huge steps backwards. "Oh, there's no way," He warned, "The deal's off- you killed Ashareth, remember? Your stupid prophecy is broken!"

"You are still meant for the throne. Perhaps we misread that part of your future." Breanna said dubiously.

"I think you misread a LOT." Jacob snapped. "I'm not 'meant' for anything. I want to go home."

"That's not an option," She said coldly.

"Sure," He laughed bitterly, "Of course not."

She glared at him.

"I'm going to die," Jacob informed her, "If I stay here."

"You're overexaggerating," Breanna declared.

He shook his head, "Maybe it won't happen immediately. But eventually, you're going to get bored with me, Breanna. And you're going to kill me the same way you killed Ashareth."

"Never," Breanna breathed, "There was never love between Ashareth and I."

"There's no love between YOU and I."

"There is." She said softly.

"See, you're mistaken again. I'm in love with someone else," Jacob blurted angrily.

Breanna's gaze rose slowly, meeting his eyes. "What?"

Jacob hesitated, "You heard me."

He felt cheesy, like he'd stolen the line from the countless movies he'd seen. But it really did work perfectly in this situation…

"Who?" Breanna demanded coolly.

He kept his mouth shut stubbornly.

"WHO?" She screamed, flying at him. Within seconds, she was an inch from him, eyes wild.

He glared at her, and Cate woke with the noise, staring up at Breanna in a disoriented terror.

"WHO?" Breanna screamed, and several vampires stepped forward, ready to force his answer.

He glanced at them speculatively, down at his daughter, and back again. He growled.

Two more stepped up.

Cate leaned against him, a reminder.

"Sara," He sighed.

Breanna didn't comprehend. "The servant girl?" She asked, her perfect features dubious.

Jacob shrugged.

"She's human."

"So am I- well sort of."

Breanna glared at him. "You're lying."

"What? I'm half wolf…"

"About the girl."

Jacob blinked. "If you say so."

Breanna's disbelief melted into a dark expression.

"Get the girl."

Two vampires disappeared.

Jacob stared after them. "What are you going to do?"

Breanna smiled bitterly. "I did say I respond to betrayal by death."

Jacob smiled hopefully, forgetting the burden in his arms when he said, "You're going to kill me?"

"No, no, Jacob Black. I'm far too selfish to kill you off."

He didn't understand. He stared at her blankly.

She noted his expression, and smiled.

"I'm going to kill your lover."


	28. Not Another One

Jacob stared, dumbstruck. 

"No," He heard someone whisper. It was a pathetic sound, quiet and torn.

It took him a moment to realize it was his own voice.

He turned away from her, horror washing down his back.

Several vampires dragged her in, expressionless.

They didn't care,

No one cared.

Who could save her now?

Sara didn't look surprised. She looked calm, and expecting.

But when her eyes met his, she turned away.

Jacob knew she knew.

He turned to Breanna, who had never looked so cruel.

"Please," He shook his head, black hair falling into his eyes. He could only use one thing now- her attachment to him. "I'll do anything- just don't hurt her."

Breanna gazed back, unsympathetic. "I want you."

"I…want you too." He lied, wincing, "Just please…don't hurt her."

"It'll be very quick," She promised, "She won't feel a thing."

His dark eyes glimmered in unshed tears. He refused to cry, but he couldn't restrain the water from gathering in his eyes.

"You don't understand," He whispered, "I can't go through this…again."

"Again?" She leaned forward, curious.

He had her distracted. Sara wasn't dead yet. Jacob almost exclaimed in relief.

He refrained himself anyway.

"I fell in love with Bella Swan." He spoke softly, his voice low and dark. "She…we would have been perfect. But, I couldn't compare- to…"

"Who?" Breanna prompted softly, watching his pained expression in a pain of her own. It hurt her to see him in torment.

"Cullen."

"The intruders?" She asked in surprise, something clicking together behind those long lashes.

He shook his head, "Bella's lover. He was one of those bloodsuckers too."

Breanna waited.

"He replaced me further than I could compare to."

Breanna's gaze softened. "She was an idiot, Jacob, to choose him."

Jacob frowned, turning away. His gazed locked with Sara's. For the first time, she looked afraid.

"Help me," Her eyes whispered.

Jacob turned back to Breanna.

"Then, there was…Cate." Her image floated before him, and he was taken off guard by the sudden rush of the ripping sensation down his chest. He wanted her now, to help him.

"Not your daughter," Breanna nodded, she knew this part. They'd done a bit of research on his past after all.

"No. Cate was…she claimed me even more strongly than Bella. Bella's lover killed her. I will kill him one day for that," Jacob murmured, "He took away both of them."

Breanna's gaze was happy, almost ecstatic. "Then we have all the more reason to kill them."

Jacob's dark gaze met hers. "I will do it alone."

Her expression dampened considerably. "Mmm."

"Then, there was Roxy. Who I refused to love, but my emotions twisted around my will."

Breanna shrugged. She was simply part of their plan.

"I will always resent her for that. It caused me more conflict than anyone should have in their entire life."

Breanna pursed her lips.

"Then, there is Sara. She in a way, is similar to Roxy. I didn't want to love her, but I ended up loving her anyway. She was my sunshine while I was trapped here."

He didn't realize the similarity of his relationship with Bella to Sara's with him.

Breanna paused, and he wished, with all of his strength, to alter her descision.

"I can't share you," She hesitated.

"I don't even have to see her," He amended hurriedly, "You can send her out of this city- and I'll never see her again. I'll never search. Just…please, preserve her life. For me." He added for good measure.

She gazed back at him.

"A heart can't share, Jacob. When it is claimed by one, the other is left suspended."

"I can learn," Jacob said helplessly.

"No," Her blood red eyes flickered over Sara, "Not this time."

"NO!" He shouted, knowing he'd already lost the battle.

She looked at him apologetically, eyes soft with sympathy. It was then Jacob knew he would lose Sara.

And this time, he really would die.

He howled, tearing forward. He flew for Sara, transitioning in mid air. Two vampires sprang for him. He locked in a ferocious battle. He tore at their necks, and they sliced at him, several more appearing every second to restrain him.

Breanna was only two steps away from her.

They forced him to the ground, their cold, cold finger tips pressing down on all sides. He threw back his head, roaring.

Breanna's hand stretched forward. Sara turned her face away. She'd sensed someone would die in this mess. Now, she knew who.

Breanna's pale fingers brushed her neck.

Jacob screamed.


	29. Da Wolves

Breanna's fingers tightened around her neck, the breath slowly being squeezed from her lungs.

Sara's eyes large blue eyes were growing larger, and her face was losing more and more color.

And Breanna'd promised it wouldn't hurt her.

WRONG.

Jacob struggled and snarled, biting and thrashing in vain.

SLAM! The doors to the giant courtroom burst open, flying into the wall.

The next few seconds passed in a blur of action. Jacob's captors released their hold on him- gazing around in confused stares. Breanna let go of Sara, letting her crumple to the floor.

Eight vampires were attacking- again.

For the first time in his life Jacob was glad to see the Cullens.

Huge numbers of vampires were swarming in on them, however, overpowering them a little more easily.

But then- there were more, coming to help.

Jacob didn't recognize Tanya's clan- but they'd come to their aid, and that's all Jacob cared about.

Jacob took advantage of the moment- bounding over to where Sara lay, motionless.

He pressed his ear to her heart.

The little beats were the most beautiful sound in the world. They continued to pound, to his amazement, in a steady declaration of life.

If he'd been in human form, he would have been gratefully cussing.

But all that came out was a low, contented whine of relief.

She was ALIVE.

Unconscious, but beautifully, breathingly so. He started to lick her face, her cheeks, her forehead, her eyebrows, and her mouth. Her eyelids fluttered open. "Gross," She murmured dully.

She spoke!

Every moment, every single icon of life in her was shatteringly wonderful.

She mumbled something unintelligible and fell back into sleep.

Around them, vampires fought, thirteen against a hundred.

But most of these vampires were ungifted- and all of the Cullens and Tanya's were.

Jacob looked up for the first time, realizing he needed to fight too. He snuffled wetly in Sara's ear, dragging her safely to the sidelines, where someone had already pulled Cate, who was wailing pathetically.

Jacob gave Cate's face a big slurp with his tongue and ran into the mess.

Hey dog-breath. Bloodsuckers said we could help- you seriously didn't think about leaving us out did you? We would have missed out on ALL this ACTION!!!

_You idiot. Why didn't you check in every once in a while…_

_Hey, god- where've you been?_

_Jacob- we've been worried._

_Oh- don't be so nice Sam! He's a loser who couldn't even PHASE to tell us where the heck he was! We had to go to those leeches to help you out! We are one hell of a family you know.,,._

_Hmph. I think he deserves to die for being so STUPID…_

Definitely Leah.

The wolves were back- and Jacob had never been so glad to hear his brother's thoughts.

And maybe not so glad to hear his sister's.


	30. Miracle

The rest of it went in a blur. More and more vampires were falling back, some by force and some by choice. It was clear not many were very loyal. Breanna had disappeared much before- obviously not risking her own life in her own conflict.

And soon, none were left in the room.

It was a slaughterfield.

Jacob looked up. Bella's eyes were on him.

Her golden, alien eyes.

He whined.

Bella's wounded expression was apparent as she glanced away.

Jacob trotted away to change back.

His dark eyes were wary when he approached her.

"Bella," He whispered.

Her smell wasn't pleasant anymore- but it was so much better than the others. It was sweet, too sweet, but mangeable.

He hadn't seen Bella for two whole years. They'd relocated to Alaska soon after.

Her pale hand stretched for his.

"Jake," Her face was pleading, sad.

He reached back.

It hurt- seeing her like this. Seeing her as his enemy.

No. Bella could never be his enemy. She was still made for him, they still coexisted. Even though her very presence drove him into unease- he still felt connected to her.

It would have worked. It could have worked between them.

Even…even like this.

He'd missed her.

But when their palms touched, his back bristled. Waves of heat slowly overtook him in waves. He shook his head, stepping back.

He looked away. "I'm sorry," He murmured.

She smiled sadly. "it's OK. We knew it would be more, ur, difficult."

He grinned, "Difficult. Yeah."

She smiled back, sheepish.

"I missed you," She admitted, glancing back at Edward.

"You too, more than you know." He sighed.

She shrugged, and looked back towards HIM. Edward. It was so hard to say his name. Bloodsucker really seemed to fit in with his vocabulary. The love in her eyes was almost more obvious than before.

Almost.

He had been watching their exchange silently, but when she made her way back to his side in a graceful gate so unlike her own, there was no mistaking the relief in his eyes. His expression visibly softened, and the look between them made Jacob sick.

She was the same- in a weird, crystalized kind of way. It was almost painful, however, to know, that if things had been different, they still could have gotten past their, well, differences. They could have made it.

But when Jacob looked back for Sara, he had no regrets.

He made his way to her. She was pressed against the wall. Dazed and disoriented.

"Sara, honey, can you hear me?" He kneeled next her, his voice thick with anxiety. Her large blue eyes met his in a confused stare.

"Jacob," She murmured slowly.

"Yes," He smiled, loving the sound of his name in her mouth.

She cussed. "I don't WANT to be dead!" She wailed.

He stared at her. "Um, Sara?"

She looked at him balefully.

"You're not dead."

"But she was killing me…"

He shook his head, "I have a lot of explaining to do. For now, let's just go OK?"

"OK," She whispered.

"Are we ready?" Jacob demanded, looking up to find all his brothers back in human form and fully dressed.

Sam nodded, but the tall blonde leech held up a hand.

"Just one more thing," He said in a musical voice.

Oh yeah. Carlisle. It was funny to say their names like they had souls… but it was harder when Bella was one of them. He would no longer, could no longer, see them the same.

Both the pretty blonde one and the tall lean one who's mate was the short black one…

What were their names again? Jacob struggled.

Rosalie Hale. Jasper Hale.

It was coming, slowly, but surely.

Anyway, at that moment, they dragged in a screaming Breanna, who was flailing in rage.

"NO!" She shrieked in a bloodcurdling pitch.

Carlisle faced her, calm and expressionless.

"You've caused a lot of trouble," He sighed.

Jacob growled. She threw him a pleading look. He stared back at her in pure hatred. She flinched.

"The Volturri have been alerted. There has been rumors," Carlisle continued softly. "But we confirmed them."

"No no NO!" She screamed.

"I'm afraid that this won't end well for you," Carlisle said sadly, turning away. His eyes were filled with sympathy.

Yeah- like she deserved anyone's sympathy. Jacob growled again.

Sara leaned against him, exaughsted.

Bella was at her side in a second, helping support her.

He threw her a grateful grin.

"Where's Cate?" she wondered as they helped her to the big doors.

"Quil has her," Jacob sighed. Cate. He would have to deal with her traumatized agony soon enough. She would be wanting him…

They carried Sara to the cell Jacob had grown so accustomed to, laying her down gently.

Jacob turned towards Bella. "How did this happen? This clan…they aren't supposed to get this big right?"

"From what Edward said," She began. He flinched slightly at the name. "This wasn't a clan. Ashareth's gift was influence- to make others bend to his will. Especially vampires. He married Breanna- and together this made this big empire thing," She shook her head, "Apparently he was paying each vampire as much fear as he was money."

Jacob snorted. "You have no idea."

Bella stared at him, astonished. "Was it really that bad?"

He shrugged. "Yes."

They fell into a silence.

"Bella," He said after awhile. "Could I…ask you something?"

"Anything," She said automatically, smiling at him. Her strange, irregular golden eyes flashed.

He winced, flushing. "Ur…"

She waited.

"How did it happen?" He asked, shaking his head at last.

"What?"

He met her eyes darkly. "Cate."

"Oh…" Bella's eyes grew distant. "We have no idea. It was impossible- and strange. Carlisle had no explanation, no theory."

His teeth grinded together harshly.

She looked up at him apolegetically, she smiled weakly, "I guess it was kind of a miracle you know?"

He gazed back at her. He thought of Cate's smile, the way her green eyes lit up whenever he walked into the room. The black mop of hair he loved to ruffle.

"Definitely," He agreed quietly, "She has been one to me from the start."

Cate.

Jacob's personal light in the darkness.

His miracle.


	31. Chapter 31

_Two weeks later…_

_Sara paused, blushing. _

"_I'm in love with you, Jacob." She admitted._

_Her old hag of a mother wailed behind them to wait for her._

_Then, slowly, a smile spread across his face. He strode forward boldly, closing the space between them in two long strides. He tilted her face softly towards his, grinning. _

"_I forgive you for making me wait so long."He whispered playfully, tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear._

_Their lips met._

_When they parted, their breath was ragged._

"_How will Cate…?"_

"_She loves you."_

"_That doesn't mean she'll be used to sharing you."_

_Jacob sighed. "I think- she might get used to it."_

_Sara laughed softly. "Might."_

_Jacob grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders._

_The sunlight disappeared behind a luminous black cloud, shrouding the meodow in temporary shadow. _

_When the sun resurfaced, Jacob threw his face into the beam of light and closed his eyes, soaking the sunlight like a man who'd spent five months in the nothern tip of the earth. He took a moment to thank Cate, his deceased, for the happiness she'd given him, and to tell her that wherever she was, he still loved her with all his heart. But it was Sara's time now. The sunlight that warmed the meadow suddenly closed in on itself, finally stopping in one single circle of light around Jacob Black. He felt Cate's smiling presence in that beam of light, and he paused, letting her warmth sink into his body._

_Sara watched Jacob, his face tensionless as the sun beat down on him. It was a moment Sara would never forget. His hands spread, palms upturned toward the sky, in an offering of his joy. His coppery skin blazed, crow-black hair gleaming in the ray of sunlight. The wind swayed the weedy mountain flowers, sending up a small wave of gold, purple and orange petals. The mountains towered around the valley, dark and regal, showing off their snowy caps. They seemed to sing with the songs of the past, and Sara could only feel that they were watching this moment now, in silent appraisal. That single, beautiful ray of sunlight, in that one perfect moment, shone only on him. Jacob Black. The afflicted son of past pain- the man who escaped his fate, his future. Jacob Black. Finally, wholly happy._


	32. The End

Author Note: This is the last chapter- I wrote it when I wrote the first chapter- though I had no idea at the time what it meant or how it would happen. I love Jacob- so I gave him the Happy Ending I always promised myself and him I would. I have an idea about writing a story later on about a fifteen year old Cate (as in Jacob's adopted daughter)- but you have to write me a review telling me what you think. Also send any other comments or ideas you have for me. My biggest project is called Icefire right now, a story that will be very, very rapidly progressing. Icefire is published under a different name my best friend and I s hare, so you'll have to look up Icefire to find it. You guys are great. Love, Marakparker.


End file.
